


A Practised Display

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's not in the habit, but he'd like to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Practised Display

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eaivalefay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/gifts).



> Written on 10 April 2012 in response to [eaivalefay](http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/ ~~George~~ Charlie: calling, green, habit_. Follows [A Practical Demonstration](http://archiveofourown.org/works/573920).

"I know you're not in the habit of lying, so be honest," Charlie said, leading Harry towards his cottage.

"About?" 

"You weren't listening to me before, were you?"

Under the warding canopy that covered the open space of the Preserve's centre, Harry's blush appeared almost green. "I was trying to, but . . . ."

"But?" asked Charlie, unlocking his door.

"You use keys here?"

"The buildings are old, and you're stalling." Charlie walked inside and pulled off his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Stripping off. Thought it might be good to bathe before that demonstration," Charlie answered, winking.

When he realised that all Harry was capable of was staring, open-mouthed, at his chest, Charlie laughed and went to run the water. Over its heavy fall, he could just make out Harry calling to him.

Charlie shucked the rest of his kit and rejoined him. "'But'?"

"If it's anything like your cock, I'm doomed."


End file.
